Isabella Eve
by xoxliveinlovexox
Summary: Isabella Eve Bolton, daughter of Troy and Gabriella Bolton. Born on December 24th at 23:48. Story better than it sounds! Merry Christmas :


**Isabella Eve**

**A/N: I really hope you like this. It may be rushed because I thought of it last night and really wanted to get it up before tomworow. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: (I almost forgot this thing!) I do not own HSM or the characters yadda yadda yadda!**

* * *

A heavily pregnant Gabriella Bolton slammed the door to her Albuquerque home that she shared with her husband of 2 years, Troy.

"Brie? Is that you?" She heard him call from somewhere in their house.

"Yes. Who else could it be?" She snapped. "'Happy Christmas Eve'. Could've fooled me" She muttered angrily under her breath. She suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap round her waist and place themselves on her stomach. Soon afterwards she felt Troy's soft lips press against her cheek.

"Hello Mrs Bolton"

"Hi"

Taking his hand, Gabriella led Troy into their living room and lay down with him. It was a ritual for them both since they started living together, only now Troy would rub Gabriella's stomach and talk to 'peanut'. Peanut was what they called their baby as they decided not to find out the sex until the birth. They were talking about names for the baby when suddenly Gabriella bolted up straight.

"Brie, what's wrong? Is it the baby? Is it you? Is it _me_?" Troy asked frantically with his voice getting more panicked and higher with each word.

"My waters just broke"

* * *

"It's okay, just breathe"

"Breathe. _Breathe_. You're actually telling me to breathe!"

"Troy would you just calm down! I'm the one giving birth here!"

"Right...sorry"

Troy rushed over to Gabriella's head as she felt another contraction.

"This is ridiculous! It's nearly 9_pm_! We've been here for hours." Troy cried

"Didn't I _just_ tell you to calm down?"

"Sorry, I just hate seeing you in pain"

Smiling, Gabriella leaned up to kiss Troy. Unfortunately, a nurse came in to check on Gabriella at the same moment.

"Okay Mrs Bolton, it looks like your dilated 10. Are you ready to have your baby?"

In shock Gabriella and Troy both nodded. Once the nurse left to get the other nurses, doctors and all the other stuff needed for birth, Troy took Gabriella's hand and looked at her. He gave her a reassuring nod, and she gave him one back. That was all they needed to know that they'd get through it together, as one.

* * *

A few hours later, Gabriella was screaming in pain.

"Just a few more pushes, Gabriella. Then you'll have your baby. You can do it!" The nurse encouraged.

"I can't! I can't do it!" Gabriella wailed, cupping Troy's face. "You do it for me."

"I wish I could, Brie. I really do. But, hey, just think that in a few hours we'll be able hold our peanut..." Troy trailed off and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Gabriella's ear and kissed the top of her head. He took her hand that was clenched around the bed sheets, and took it in his own not caring that he knew he'd regret it. Enlacing their fingers, Troy gave Gabriella's hand a slight squeeze.

Feeling another contraction, Gabriella crushed Troy's hand in her own as she pushed. After what felt like forever, Gabriella collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion.

"Gabriella, you're going to have to do better than that. I want you to push for 20 seconds on your next contraction, okay?"

Nodding weakly, Gabriella shifted in her bed slightly. She suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through her and she began to push.

Gabriella screamed in pain until suddenly she felt something being pulled from her **(A/N: that sentence is really grotesque!)**.

"It's a girl"

* * *

There are a few things in life that Troy Bolton has always wanted, and most of that time he got it.

When he was 15, he desperately wanted to be the first sophomore to get into the varsity basket ball team. He thought it was the best day of his life when he found out he made captain.

When he was 17, he realized he was in love with his best friend, Gabriella Montez. So, using every inch of courage that he had, he asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend, though it took 4 and a half months. He was ecstatic when she said yes.

When he was 18, he wanted to get the basketball scholarship to U of A, but he also wanted to get into college that wasn't in a different state from his girlfriend. In the end he went to the University of California, Berkeley with a scholarship for drama as well a basketball. It was 53.7 miles away from Stamford University, the collage that his high school sweetheart and current girlfriend was attending.

When he was 21, he decided that it was time for him and his girlfriend to get married. Scared that she'd say no, Troy freaked out for weeks, eventually driving him and Gabriella to the point of insanity. Whilst having a heart-to-heart, Troy blurted out that he wanted to marry her.

When he was 24, he found out that he and his wife were having their first child together. He was desperate to have a little girl, though he wouldn't have minded to have a boy. Luckily enough, on the eve of December 24th, Gabriella Bolton gave birth to Troy's first (of hopefully many) child, a girl.

* * *

"What are we going to call her?"

Troy looked up from staring at his newborn daughter due to the melodic sound of his wife's voice.

"Huh?"

Gabriella giggled at her husband's obliviousness.

"Her name. What are we going to call her, Troy?"

Troy looked down at his daughter with a thoughtful expression, as did his wife. His lips curved into a smile. No words were spoken for a while. The only sound that was heard was the sound of the three Bolton's breathing and the clock on the wall that was ticking away with every passing second.

"How about Isabella?" Two simultaneous voices asked.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled.

"Isabella Eve" Troy continued

Gabriella cocked and eyebrow, but then she finally got what her husband meant.

"Isabella Eve" She agreed. Gabriella leant in to kiss her husband. "I love you, Troy. So much"

"I love you too, Brie. And I love you Isabella" Troy leaned to kiss his daughter on the head and turned to find that the clock read 00:00.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Bolton" Troy smiled his smile to Gabriella and she smiled back

"Merry Christmas, Mr Bolton. And I know that this will be our best one ever!"

The two leaned in and kissed before looking back down at their daughter.

"Merry Christmas Isabella Eve Bolton"

* * *

**A/N: Awww! I love the ending. Do you like it? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Please tell me.**

**Just a small notice for anyone reading Bullied of The Player, The Girlfriends and The Ex: I am working on them, VERY slowly. My old computer died and, I was stupid and didn't ack anything up meaning I lost _everything_. I won't promise you any posts this year, but I assure you that 2009 will be FABULOUS for you, the readser.**

**Merry Chrismas**


End file.
